


180 days

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: “One of the seniors told me all of the teachers at Shield are fucking.”“Like, as an orgy?”“No. God, that’s gross. Like they’re all dating.”
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	180 days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



_September_

“One of the seniors told me all of the teachers at Shield are fucking.”

“Like, as an orgy?”

“ _No_. God, that’s gross. Like they’re all dating.”

“It’s probably some hazing thing. Isn’t it illegal to date your coworkers?”

“ _Illegal_? Jesus, go back to middle school.”

\---

“What do you think of this year’s batch?” Fitz asked as he ducked into the passenger seat of the car. Bobbi was already waiting in the driver’s seat - Fitz had been on bus duty, and even if he hadn’t been, they made a point not to let their students see them leaving school together. Married or not, they didn’t need the gossip at Shield High to be about their romantic life.

“Some of them are definitely going to be trouble,” Bobbi sighed. She was overqualified to teach freshman biology, but she did it because she loved it - most years. This year just seemed like it was going to be tiring. It was only the second day of school and she had fought to stay awake all the way through ninth period.

“Donnie told me you did a great job with last year’s,” Fitz offered. Donnie Gill was one of Fitz’s friends from his ritzy private high school, The Academy, and they had both ended up at Shield High by chance. He taught sophomore chemistry, which meant most of the kids Bobbi taught ended up in Donnie’s class. About a third of them went on to junior physics with Fitz - the other two-thirds chose earth science or anatomy, taught by Daisy Johnson or Lincoln Campbell, respectively.

(Daisy and Lincoln were also dating, so there was some merit to the rumors floating around Shield that all the teachers were hooking up, not that Bobbi would ever admit it.)

“What about your kids?” Bobbi asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

“They’re scared of me,” Fitz chuckled. “I don’t know what you’ve been telling them -”

“Why do you think it’s me!?” Bobbi interrupted. “I like you more than ninety percent of our coworkers.”

“Ninety!?” Fitz squawked. “Who do you like better than me?”

“I’m just saying, Daisy never forgets to put away her laundry.” 

“Humph.” Fitz pouted.

“See? This is why people are scared of you. You get all cranky.”

“I’m not cranky!”

“You are cranky.” They rolled to a stop at a red light, and Bobbi leaned over to peck Fitz on the mouth. “Luckily I have a thing for cranky. And blue eyes.”

“Is that why you like looking in the mirror so much?” Fitz grinned.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Bobbi said mildly.

“I know.”

They continued chatting on the drive home, and Fitz gave a more direct answer about the juniors he was teaching. Many of them were preparing for a college search, and even those who weren’t were still scared as hell about the future. Such were the perils of high school.

“Can you make dinner?” Bobbi asked, muffling a yawn into her shoulder as they rolled into the driveway. “I’m beat. I think I need a nap.”

“Will you take back your cranky comment?”

“I’ll take it under consideration.”

Fitz sighed. “Good enough.”

\---

_October_

“Fitz!”

Uh oh. It sounded like he was in trouble. He set his pen down on top of the pile of papers he had been grading and made his way to the master bedroom, where Bobbi’s voice had come from.

He entered the bedroom, and she wasn’t there. Fitz furrowed his brow, then stuck his head into the master bath. There, sitting criss-cross on the floor, looking quite distressed, was his wife.

“What’s the matter?”

Bobbi thrust her hand out, and sitting in her palm was a pregnancy test.

A _positive_ pregnancy test.

Fitz sat down on the floor next to Bobbi, not trusting his legs not to give out on him. “You’re pregnant?”

She nodded, sniffling.

“Hey, don’t cry,” he whispered, scooting closer to Bobbi so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how to be someone’s mom,” Bobbi said tearfully. Fitz could see how she arrived at that conclusion - her own mother had died when Bobbi was young, and her father hadn’t done the best job of raising his daughter on his own - but that didn’t stop his heart from squeezing painfully. “I’m going to ruin our kid and they’re going to hate me!”

“You’re going to be a great mum,” Fitz whispered, running his hand through Bobbi’s hair. “And our kid is going to think you’re the coolest, awesomest, most badass person on the planet.”

“You don’t know that.”

“The baby is half me,” Fitz insisted. “And _I_ think you’re the coolest, awesomest, most badass person on the planet.”

“You’re biased.”

“And our child won’t be?” Fitz pulled Bobbi closer to him and kissed her temple. “Trust me. They’ll love you.”

“Are you happy?” Bobbi asked abruptly. “About this?”

“Of course I am.” It hadn’t even crossed his mind to be upset. Sure, they hadn’t been planning on kids for another few years, so they could have more time to save up a nest egg and pay down their mortgage, but kids _were_ a part of the plan. Even if they hadn’t been, Fitz didn’t think he could ever be mad about there being more of Bobbi in the world.

“It’s okay if you’re not,” Bobbi said. “I want you to tell me if you’re not.”

“Are you happy?” Fitz asked carefully, wondering if that was what Bobbi was getting at here.

“I think I will be,” she sighed. “But right now…”

“You’re overwhelmed, and scared, and probably tired, too.” Bobbi had been napping a lot the past few weeks - at least now they knew why. 

“Can we cuddle?” Bobbi whispered. “Not on the bathroom floor?”

“Of course.” Fitz stood, then offered a hand to Bobbi. He paused when they were both standing, eyes flicking down to her stomach. Was he supposed to do something else? Say something else? He was horribly out of his depth here - Bobbi’s father hadn’t been stellar, but neither had his. At least Alistair had left instead of continuing to make Fitz’s life a living hell. 

“Bed?” Bobbi asked hopefully.

Fitz nodded, leading her there. He could figure out how to be a decent father later - right now he needed to be a good husband and comfort his wife.

\---

_November_

“Did you notice Dr. Morse and Dr. Fitz took the same sick day last week?”

“Yeah, Mr. Coulson was out sick, too. So what?”

“I’m just saying, it’s kind of suspicious.”

“That they got sick at the same time?”

“Who said they were actually sick?”

“Oh my God, not this again.”

“Their wedding rings basically match!”

“Okay, but there’s _no way_ someone afforded Dr. Morse’s engagement ring on a teacher’s salary. Have you seen the size of that rock?”

“Maybe it was a family heirloom!”

“Why are you so obsessed with this?”

“It’s way more interesting than gossiping about our friends, duh.”

\---

Bobbi’s fingers drummed nervously on the kitchen countertop as she waited for the oven to finish preheating. Fitz was at the airport getting his mum while she began working on Thanksgiving dinner, which meant she only had a few hours left to figure out how not to cry when telling her mother-in-law she was pregnant. 

Catriona Fitz was, in every way, the mother Bobbi had never had. From the moment she and Fitz had started dating, Catriona had taken Bobbi under her wing, offering the advice, support, and motherly love Bobbi had been missing most of her life. Disappointing her had become one of Bobbi’s greatest fears, second only to disappointing Fitz, and no matter how many times her husband insisted his mother would be thrilled to have a grandchild Bobbi couldn’t shake the feeling she was going to mess this up somehow.

The oven beeped and Bobbi turned to put in the turkey, movements mechanical as her mind strayed elsewhere.

The front door opened, bringing with it a rush of cold November air. Catriona and Fitz’s soft murmurs filled the quiet, and Bobbi braced herself before moving from the kitchen to the foyer.

“I’m having a baby.”

She had _meant_ to say hello.

Catriona stared at her in open-mouthed shock, and Fitz wore a matching expression. 

“Well, hello to you too, dear!” Catriona spluttered, sweeping Bobbi up into a hug. Bobbi sank into it, clinging to her mother-in-law more than she ought to. The older woman smelled like an airport, but also like cloves and honey and her rose perfume. 

“I’m sorry,” Bobbi murmured. “We meant to tell you in a special way but I got nervous.”

“You’re alright,” Catriona assured her, running a hand up and down Bobbi’s back. “It’s your baby. You get to tell whoever you want, however you want.” She withdrew from the hug, holding Bobbi at arm’s length so she could appraise her daughter-in-law. “Leo, love, you can finish the rest of the dinner preparations, can’t you? Your wife and I have a lot to talk about.”

“Yes, mum,” Fitz said obediently. 

Bobbi found herself being steered into the living room by her mother-in-law, and she knew better than to protest as she was plopped onto the couch. 

“Now, dear, I want you to tell me everything.”

So Bobbi did - the whole story came spilling out, from finding out she was pregnant to getting her first ultrasound to all the fears she had about her ability to be a mother to how exhausted she was, constantly. Catriona nodded in all the right places, offered Bobbi the tissue box when she began to tear up, and listened so intently Bobbi _almost_ didn’t feel guilty about pouring all her worries onto her mother-in-law.

At some point during the conversation Fitz had come to sit on the couch beside her, his presence a comfort Bobbi sorely needed when being so terrifyingly vulnerable.

“This is the baby,” Fitz said when Bobbi had finished talking and there was nothing but silence. He flipped open his wallet to show his mother the ultrasound photo he kept tucked safely inside. It was grainy and there was barely anything to see in the first place, but Catriona cooed and Fitz puffed proudly and Bobbi, for just a moment, allowed herself to be unabashedly happy about the new life she was creating.

\---

_December_

Fitz was fascinated with Bobbi’s belly.

He was fascinated with all of her, of course, but since the day he found out she was pregnant, he had been patiently waiting for when he could see her belly.

Early December when her pants had stopped buttoning, he had hoped he’d be able to see the difference. He couldn’t, and Bobbi admitted she couldn’t either. The whole month had been a slow march since then - every day Fitz was sure would be _the_ day, and eventually Bobbi had had to put her foot down. He was _staring_ , she had said with her scary-Bobbi face on. (It was even scarier now, but Fitz didn’t have a PhD for nothing - he knew better than to tell a pregnant woman she was scary.)

Then came Christmas Day.

It was a quiet morning spent mostly in bed - Bobbi’s fatigue had mostly faded as she moved from the first trimester into the second, but no one liked to get up earlier than necessary on Christmas.

Eventually they needed food - which was to say, Fitz needed to make breakfast. Bobbi followed him into the kitchen. Fitz fished a can of cinnamon roll dough from the refrigerator while Bobbi began making coffee. Their Christmas tree was waiting in the living room, a veritable mountain of gifts under it (mostly from his mother). It could wait a little longer, though.

Bobbi yawned, stretching languidly, and Fitz stared.

“Belly,” he said dumbly.

“Huh?”

“Belly.” Fitz dropped to his knees in front of Bobbi, cinnamon rolls forgotten. She hiked up her shirt when he began to tug at the fabric, revealing smooth skin and a _bump_.

Fitz rested his forehead just above Bobbi’s navel, hands on her hips to steady himself. Bobbi had a baby bump. His wife was having a baby - his baby. 

“Okay?” Bobbi asked, winding her fingers through his hair.

“I’m great,” Fitz choked out.

Bobbi hummed and kept petting his head. She didn’t seem to mind what he was doing, so Fitz wasn’t inclined to stop. 

“Merry Christmas,” Bobbi whispered.

\---

_January_

“Did you hear Dr. Morse is pregnant?”

“Dude, _everyone’s_ heard that.”

“You reckon Dr. Fitz is the father?”

“You’re still on that shit?”

“They’re married!”

“They’re not married.”

“They so are.”

“Are not.”

\---

Bobbi would give her left hand to be anywhere other than the science department's after-school meeting, but unfortunately, Coulson didn’t accept purposeful amputations as an excuse to miss the monthly meeting.

Fitz sat on her right and Daisy on her left, so at least no one was expecting her to be paying attention. Bobbi sighed when the meeting started, slumping to lean against Fitz.

“Can we go to McDonald’s after this?” she said under her breath.

“You hate McDonald’s.”

“Your child does not,” Bobbi huffed. She wasn’t a health nut, but she didn’t eat much junk food - or she hadn’t, until Fitz had gotten her pregnant with a child who had his sweet tooth. And his salty tooth, if that was a thing.

“McDonald’s it is.”

If there was one good thing about the baby being unreasonably demanding, it was that Fitz took everything in stride. He never argued or rolled his eyes or looked even mildly disgusted by even the strangest food combinations - even the ones that disgusted Bobbi as she was eating them.

He was going to be an amazing father, and sometimes it just made Bobbi want to cry.

“... additionally, we’ve seen the resurgence of some rumors regarding the relationship status of some faculty members. Our policy remains the same as it always has, which is to say you may disclose as much about your relationship status as you feel is comfortable and professional.”

“Who are the rumors about this time?” Daisy asked. They’d seen several iterations of which two teachers their students believed were dating, some more far-fetched than others.

“Fitz and Bobbi in our department, and Hunter and Mack in other departments,” Coulson answered.

Bobbi groaned. It was a lot easier to ignore the rumors when they were unsubstantiated, but now, somehow, someone had managed to hit on the truth. She knew it was bound to happen eventually, but now she and Fitz actually had to talk about whether or not they were going to disclose their relationship. 

“They’ll figure it out anyways when the kid comes, right?” Daisy asked.

“Not due until June,” Bobbi reminded her. School was scheduled to end mid-May, and supposedly it was going to be a mild winter with only a few snow days. 

“We’ll talk about it,” Fitz said. “Until then we’d appreciate your continued discretion.”

Bobbi nodded. She didn’t want to be in the middle of a gossip storm because one of her colleagues had loose lips.

Coulson moved on to a different, less interesting topic, and Bobbi returned to her position on Fitz’s shoulder to continue day-dreaming about McDonald’s.

\---

_February_

“You really didn’t have to do this,” Bobbi said for the third time in as many minutes.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, of course I had to!” Fitz insisted as he pulled out Bobbi’s chair for her. Going out to a fancy restaurant had never been their style, but it was even less so now that the restaurant’s top attraction - expensive wine - was off the table. 

“I really would’ve been happy with -”

“Anything. So you’ve said.” Fitz pushed Bobbi’s chair back in, then ran a hand through her hair. “But this is the last time we get to celebrate alone, and I wanted it to be special.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Bobbi mused. “I hadn’t even thought of that.”

“You’ve been busy thinking about other things,” Fitz said as he slid into his own chair opposite her. Two small candles sat flickering on the table between them, and a bottle of sparkling apple juice was at Bobbi’s elbow. Fitz had considered getting grape juice, but he figured trying to emulate wine poorly wouldn’t do him any favors.

“Like my handsome husband,” Bobbi agreed, nodding sagely.

Fitz chuckled. “And his spawn.”

“Don’t call them a spawn!”

“Progeny?” Fitz suggested instead. Bobbi narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded.

“Your mom keeps asking me if we’re going to find out the sex.”

“I hope you keep telling her no.”

“I do. She asked to video call later this week though. I’m worried she’s going to hit me with the puppy dog eyes.” Fitz winced. His mother’s puppy dog eyes were difficult to say no to - Fitz knew because he had inherited them.

“I’ll back you up.”

“Before you back me up, I’d like you to bend me over.”

Fitz choked on the swig of apple juice he had just taken from his champagne class. “What?”

“Sex, Fitz. I want to have sex.”

“Oh.”

Bobbi looked stung. “I say I want to have sex with you and all you say is ‘oh’?”

“I just wasn’t expecting it!” Fitz sputtered, wiping the apple juice off his chin. “Of course I want to have sex with you. I _always_ want to have sex with you.” Which was basically how they had ended up with an accidental baby, wasn’t it? “I just didn’t think you were interested.”

“Oh my God. I thought _you_ weren’t interested!”

“You mean we could’ve been having sex this whole time?”

“I mean, not the whole time, since it’s been several months, but -”

“I’m putting this in the fridge,” Fitz announced, standing up with his plate of spaghetti. “Meet me in the bedroom.”

Bobbi smiled. “Yes, sir.”

\---

“Did you see the flowers on Dr. Morse’s desk this morning?”

“You always point out the most obvious things, you know that?”

“I’m just saying, _someone_ forgot to give her a Valentine’s Day gift.”

“Or her husband is sweet and wants to give her flowers at work!”

“Maybe it’s because she’s having his love child.”

“Ew. Don’t call it a love child.”

“It’s a common phrase!”

“Still creepy.”

\---

_March_

Bobbi’s classroom was empty, and it was oddly peaceful to sit alone in the darkness while she graded papers.

Someone tapped on the door, and Bobbi looked up to see her husband standing there, his jacket slung over his arm. “Ready to head home?”

“Yeah.” Bobbi rubbed at her eyes. She had been focused so long on the papers and their messy handwriting that looking at something further away was disorienting.

She put her work into her desk drawer and locked it before grabbing her bag from the floor and standing with a groan. She was going to need a different chair soon - her current desk chair was too squishy and too close to the ground, neither of which were good for her lower back and the strain it was being put under by her rapidly-growing belly.

“You look tired,” Fitz said sympathetically, reaching to take her bag from her.

Bobbi shrugged half-heartedly. “Baby wasn’t interested in settling down today. Made it hard to focus.”

Fitz tutted softly, and wrapped her into a loose hug. “You can rest when we’re home,” he promised.

Bobbi sighed as another barrage of kicks came. “I don’t think your child is particularly interested in that idea,” she said drily. She grabbed one of Fitz’s hands and placed it over where the baby was kicking. His eyes went wide with wonder, just as they always did when something involved their child.

“I can feel.”

Bobbi bent down to slot her mouth against Fitz’s briefly. “I guess now would be a good time to tell you they _always_ kick when they hear you singing in the shower,” she murmured against his lips.

Fitz blushed. “Always?”

“Always,” Bobbi confirmed, kissing him again. “So you better get working on your lullabies.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Before they got carried away with more kisses, Bobbi reminded herself she was at her place of work and there were still students in the school. She and Fitz could resume when they were safely at home.

“I love you,” Bobbi said, almost absently, as she followed Fitz down the stairs. She was definitely slower than him now, but he had no problems waiting for her at the bottom of the stairwell. She liked getting to say those words to Fitz, liked the little smile he always got on his face when he heard them.

“Love you, too.”

Another perk of telling Fitz she loved him? Getting to hear it back.

\---

“Jack says he saw them kissing.”

“Jack’s a liar. You know Jack’s a liar, right?”

“That just seems like a funny thing to lie about, is all.”

“Dude. He knows about your Fitz-Morse obsession and he’s playing you.”

“Playing me for what?”

“Did you or did you not offer to do his homework if he could find proof they were together?”

“... I did.”

“Point made.”

\---

_April_

“My mum wants to know if we want her to come out for the baby’s birth.”

“What do you think?” Bobbi asked, pausing with the clothes she was folding. “School’ll be over by then, so do you think we’ll need the help?”

“I don’t know. But it might be better to have her and not need her?”

“And she has had a baby before, which is more than either of us can say.”

“And, according to her, I was a nightmare baby, so she has practice.”

“Do _not_ tell me you think our kid will be a nightmare.”

“I’m preparing for the worst and expecting the best,” Fitz said, tossing a ball of socks over to Bobbi for her to put in the dresser drawer. He wasn’t sure how much of his mother’s stories about him being a fussy baby were just to make him behave, but he was willing to entertain the idea he was an awful child, and it would be genetic. In hindsight, he probably should’ve mentioned it to Bobbi sooner.

“You keep saying that.” Bobbi sighed, then sat on the bed, rubbing at her back. “I guess that’s a yes on having you mom over, then.”

“Massage time?” Fitz suggested, switching the subject. They hadn’t been doing laundry for long, maybe fifteen minutes, but Bobbi didn’t have the stamina she was used to. Massages were generally a good way to keep her from getting upset with herself - or snappy with him.

“I’m fine. Just need a bit of a break,” she said. “You’d better hope this kid is cute or we are _never_ having sex again.”

Fitz laughed. “They’re fifty percent you, so we know they’re going to be cute.”

“Now you’re just trying to butter me up.”

“Is it working?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

\---

_May_

“What’s this?” A bouquet of flowers sat on the kitchen table, and Bobbi couldn’t figure out what on earth they were for. It wasn’t her birthday, their anniversary wasn’t until the summer, and she couldn’t think of any holidays that came in May, except -

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Fitz said, handing her two envelopes. The first had his name written in his familiar scrawl, but on the second, in neater handwriting, was written _Mommy_.

“Fitz…” she whispered, tears springing into her eyes. 

“It didn’t seem fair to make you wait until next year when you only missed out by a few weeks,” he explained quietly. “Read the cards when you’re ready.”

He ducked back into the kitchen, leaving Bobbi with the vase of flowers and the two envelopes. She opened the one from the baby first, figuring it was less likely to make her cry than whatever sappy card her husband had written.

She was wrong.

_Dear Mommy,_

_Daddy says you’re excited to be able to hold me in your arms, but I kind of like where I am. I can always hear your heartbeat and your voice, and they make me feel nice. I know I’m safe in here, because I know you would do anything to protect me. I really want to meet you, though, so I’ll be coming soon._

_I love you so so much,_

_Baby_

Bobbi wiped at her cheeks before she could smudge the ink of the carefully-written note.

She opened Fitz’s card a minute later, when she was sure her tears had subsided enough she’d actually be able to read what was written.

_My darling wife,_

_I knew the day I met you I would love you forever, but I never anticipated how much that love would change over nine short months. I am constantly in awe of you and how you are growing a brand-new human while still managing to be an amazing wife, daughter, teacher, and friend. I know adding mother to your list of responsibilities is overwhelming at times, but I have never once doubted your ability to be the best parent to our child. You are relentlessly compassionate, witty, steadfast, and loving, and our baby is lucky to have you as a role model and mother. I cannot wait to see where the journey into parenthood takes us, and there’s no one else I’d rather be doing it with. I love you more each and every day._

_Fitz_

Bobbi shuffled blindly into the kitchen, grabbing onto Fitz when she managed to spot him through her blur of tears. She blubbered into his shoulder for what felt like hours, too overwhelmed to speak.

“Is now a bad time to tell you there’s more?” he whispered.

Bobbi couldn’t imagine what _more_ could be, so she shook her head.

He led her back up the stairs, and Bobbi furrowed her brow. Had she missed something in the bedroom? But no, Fitz was leading her up past their bedroom, to the room that was going to be the nursery.

He swung open the door, and Bobbi gaped.

“You finished the nursery?” She kept meaning to put everything together for the nursery, but it kept getting pushed down on her to-do list. It had gotten to the point she was worried there would _be_ no nursery if the baby decided to come early.

“You had everything you wanted bookmarked,” Fitz said with a shrug. “And you take a lot of naps, so…”

So the nursery was finished, and it was _perfect_ \- even better than she imagined. She had won the argument with Fitz about making the nursery Star Wars themed (though it hadn’t been much of an argument in the first place) and now the single stuffed animal in the silver-painted crib was a Chewbacca plush.

“Wait until it’s dark out,” Fitz said, smiling proudly. He pointed to the ceiling, where Bobbi could make out the faint outline of stickers shaped like stars. “They’re in the real constellations, too. Not that the baby’ll know that.”

“But I will,” Bobbi said, pulling Fitz into a hug. “I hope you know my Father’s Day present won’t be this impressive.”

“Your Father’s Day present is that you made me a father,” Fitz said, pecking her lips. “And that is more than enough.”

\---

“How do you feel? It’s the end of the year and you don’t have any proof Dr. Fitz and Dr. Morse are together.”

“I feel _fine_. I still have three more years in this hellhole to make my point.”

“You’re really not going to give this up?”

“Until I personally meet one of their spouses, no, I’m going to continue believing they’re married.”

“Jesus.”

\---

_June_

Ivy Eleanor Fitz was born on June eleventh, exactly two weeks after the end of the school year. The moment Fitz saw her, he was enamored. She had Bobbi’s blonde hair and his stubborn pout, blue eyes that mirrored both her parents and a button nose that was all her own. As far as Fitz was concerned, she was the most beautiful person on the planet.

Or maybe second most beautiful.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, pushing a stray strand of hair behind Bobbi’s ear as she nursed their daughter.

“Tired. Really tired.” Bobbi looked up at him, flashing a smile. “But happy.”

“Good.” Fitz leaned over the railing of the hospital bed to place a kiss on Bobbi’s forehead. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

And really, life didn’t get much more simple than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Zuza as a prize for Earth vs Space!


End file.
